The structure and, in part, also the content of messages for vehicle-to-X communication (abbreviated below as Car2X) is determined by different standards depending on the region. For example, in Europe, Car2X messages are classified as cyclically sent messages, so-called “Cooperative Awareness Messages” (CAM) and event-controlled messages, so-called “Decentralized Environmental Notification Message” (DENM). In North America, however, this classification is not made. Instead, a single message type is used, the so-called “Basic Safety Messages” (BSM).
The different types of messages according to the standards lead to a situation in which the applications which are based on them must be developed in such a way that they are adapted to them. This has the disadvantage that a double development of the applications is required. Further, vehicles which are only designed for one of the standards cannot be operated in the region where another standard is dominant.